<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take care by Attack_on_mgl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633305">Take care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl'>Attack_on_mgl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awesamdream fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Late Night Conversations, Post-War, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dream talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awesamdream fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song Take Care by Drake,,,,,</p><p>Just some gentle Awesamdream</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dream–" </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p> </p><p>Manberg was gone. Detonated in one foul swoop and with the assistance of monsters the SMP had never seen. </p><p> </p><p>A landmark destroyed in mere seconds. </p><p> </p><p>He was always on a fence – wanting to help out Pogtopia, but somehow being drawn back to his close friend's side. </p><p> </p><p>Dream was unapologetically an agent of chaos.</p><p> </p><p>He got his kicks out of terror and had little regard for those it impacted. </p><p> </p><p>"Was it worth it…?" </p><p> </p><p>The blond man shrugged and he pulled his knees to his chest, knuckles threatening to turn white as he hugged himself. "Depends." </p><p> </p><p>Sam frowned. </p><p> </p><p>He sat down on the broken dirt beneath them with a sigh, muddy, bloody fingers coming up to unclip his creeper-mask carefully. It hit his lap and clanged against the Netherite, deafening in the eerie silence.</p><p> </p><p>Because that's what it was: <em>eerie.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Eerie and cold and <em>all Dream's fault. </em></p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't have let him press the button–" </p><p> </p><p>"He wanted to." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well then you shouldn't have let Techno spawn Withers." Sam snapped. "And don't try and say you weren't involved in that, because you were – you wanted more." </p><p> </p><p>The inhumane cackle of his friend still rang in his ears and left the back of his throat bitter. </p><p> </p><p>"…You've left the poor kid to pick up your mess." </p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo doesn't care." </p><p> </p><p>"That's not the point–" </p><p> </p><p>"Then what is it, Sam?" His voice was hoarse like he was… </p><p> </p><p>Sam watched as Dream suddenly put his head in his hands, dark brown and crimson smearing finger prints on the porcelain smile, dirtying the mask even more. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't touch his friend when he started crying. He knew better than that. </p><p> </p><p>One thing worse than Dream being destructive was Dream being vulnerable – hours and hours of built up stress and anger spilling out in hot tears and muffled words. </p><p> </p><p>Laughing when nervous was a common thing… and the Speedrunner had done an awful lot of laughing today. </p><p> </p><p>"All this for a little rush of adrenaline." Sam murmured. He tried his best to ignore him, he really did, but the sound of his friend crying quietly to himself made him feel undoubtedly sick.</p><p>"You're gonna suffocate yourself… hang on–" He carefully unclipped the white mask and watched as the straps fell down – Dream still holding the stupid thing to his face to muffle his sounds. "C'mon… I haven't seen your face today." </p><p> </p><p>"Good." </p><p> </p><p>"Dream, I'm serious." </p><p> </p><p>The fact that he had a weird authority over the blond was slightly unnerving, but also incredibly gratifying at the same time, as it was rare for Dream to listen to, well, anyone, so when the mask was discarded on the dirt Sam couldn't help but smile sadly. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the worryingly bloody nose and slightly bludgeoned temple, Sam's gaze went straight to the hazy, bloodshot eyes. "It's okay to admit fault, you know." </p><p> </p><p>Those same eyes simply welled up in response as Dream swallowed thickly. "I know." His pride was his worst enemy.</p><p> </p><p>"Here." Sam dug his hand into his pocket and handed him a bottle, and glass and it's pink contents glistening in the moonlight. "And please don't refuse it." </p><p> </p><p>The hesitancy was obvious in his actions, but Dream chugged the liquid nonetheless, grimacing as the bottle was thrown to the side carelessly. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry?" </p><p> </p><p>"No." </p><p> </p><p>"Let me know if you get hungry, then." The taller man raised his hand to comb through Dream's hair, grimacing at how much dried blood and soil was matted in the strands. </p><p> </p><p>"…Can I come back to yours?" </p><p> </p><p>Sam furrowed his brows at the question, initially taken aback, but his expression quickly softened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At least he's aware no one wants him around. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You alright to take George's old room?" It felt weird saying that. </p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. "Yeah… thank you." </p><p> </p><p>It was obvious he was still shaken up, so Sam entwined their fingers and squeezed tightly. <em>Yes</em>, Dream had messed up… a lot… but he was still human, and humans make mistakes. </p><p> </p><p>Humans have regrets. </p><p> </p><p>And Sam – no matter how much he disliked his friend's actions – wanted to make sure he could get cleaned up, have somewhere to sleep, and know that he wasn't alone. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to make sure Dream was okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! It was nice to write, as Dream and Sam are a duo that deserve more attention &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>